


Cisne negro

by DreamerStar



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Broken Mind, Dark Emma Swan, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerStar/pseuds/DreamerStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Oscuro es algo malo, por supuesto, pero es Emma. Emma se repite cada vez que la ve (ropa negra, pelo blanco) y aún así no puede evitar pensar que no es Emma. Es y no es la mujer que ama. Es Emma y a la vez no.<br/>Escrito tras ver el 5x02 y con la imagen del adelanto del 5x03 en el que Dark Emma invita a Killian a comer. También está muy influenciado por el gran fic de saltwaterheartstrings llamado that game you called crying lightning que se encuentra en Archive of our own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cisne negro

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [that game you called crying lightning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961284) by [saltwaterheartstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltwaterheartstrings/pseuds/saltwaterheartstrings). 



> Disclaimer: Ouat no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus maravillosos creadores.
> 
> Nota: Escrito tras ver el 5x02 y con la imagen del adelanto del 5x03 en el que Dark Emma invita a Killian a comer. También está muy influenciado por el gran fic de saltwaterheartstrings llamado that game you called crying lightning que se encuentra en Archive of our own. No es tan genial como el suyo pero la idea de un Killian atormentado por la perdida de Emma, o por la perdida de su luz más bien (lo que es ella y lo que representa), me parecía muy tentadora y antes de darme cuenta ya había escrito esto.
> 
> También mencionar, como aviso, que soy fan de la idea de que Killian y Belle sean amigos. Me parece algo tierno, sobretodo que ahora ambos se comprenden respecto a una cosa: estar enamorado del Oscuro.

**Cisne negro.**

 

Algo en la cabeza de Killian—su conciencia probablemente—le dice que se detenga, que eso que está haciendo no está bien. De ninguna de las maneras puede estarlo. Pero otra parte de él—posiblemente su corazón—le dice que deje de pensar, le pide que ceda y cierre los ojos.

Porque el Oscuro es algo malo, por supuesto, pero es Emma.  _Emma_  se repite, y si entrecierra los ojos aún puede perfilar su sonrisa y sentir sus manos sobre su nuca. Pude hacerlo, maldito infierno, y el hecho de que ella huela como Emma—porque bueno técnicamente es Emma—no le ayuda en lo más mínimo.

Ella le ha dicho que es  _eso_  ahora—el Oscuro—y Killian le dice que él no es  _eso_ —que no va a ceder—. Pero sabe que no lo dice en serio, o más correctamente, que lo dice totalmente en serio pero que sabe que cederá finalmente.

Porque joder, es Emma, y cuando le mira así—con ojos verdes y sonrisa perfecta—Killian siente que se derrite un poco sin importar nada más y se siente estúpido. Se siente tonto cuando se aleja de las conversaciones del grupo que quiere salvar el pueblo, se siente abandonado cuando descubre que no está realmente ahí.

Esta aislado, no tiene punto de apoyo ni lugar al que aferrarse. No tiene sentido que esté en Storybrooke.

Sin Emma, se dice, todo carece un poco de sentido.

Y cuando se quiere dar cuenta apenas habla con nadie—solo con el Sr. Smee (porque siempre habla con él) y ocasionalmente con Tinker—. Y con Belle, ahora solo habla con ella, o más bien se compadecen.

Él le hace compañía en la tienda del cocodrilo y leen libros, Belle le cuenta anécdotas y Killian la escucha atentamente, apenas interrumpiendo su narrativa. Él le cuenta aventuras y ella las devora con avidez, emocionada. También han hecho algo llamado—por Belle—taller de lectura, en el que comentan libros y beben un poco de ron, whisky o lo que pillen.

Porque sangrado infierno, los dos están muy jodidos.

Y luego esta Emma—que no es y es Emma al mismo tiempo—apareciendo en su barco cuando menos lo espera y siendo ella—lo que quiera que sea ahora—. Killian se siente absurdo por esperar y buscarla, por escaparse a su casa y murmurar algo que no entiende.

Se siente ridículo besando a Emma y adorando las sonrisas de su rostro porque no es Emma. Pero si lo es y su cabeza va a estallar.

Killian pasa las noches con Emma, que no duerme, y muchas veces se quedan tumbados en la cama mientras ella cuenta pequeñas cosas—nunca nada relacionado con Camelot, las seis semanas, el Oscuro—y él se encuentra más de una vez deseando proponerlo un trato. Un trato absurdo que seguramente Emma—el Oscuro—haya podido oler aún sin proponérselo.

Pero Killian no dice nada porque se moriría de la vergüenza—y del miedo si ella le rechaza—al proponerle que le deje estar siempre a su lado. Y se recuerda que no puede decir esas cosas, ella ya no es Emma, es el Oscuro—aunque hable y camine como Emma, aunque le sonría y tararé haciendo de comer como Emma, aunque le acaricie la nuca al besarlo y le sostenga la mano mientras ven películas como Emma—.

Porque sagrado infierno, es Emma, aún es Emma.

Emma lo despide en la mañana y él ya hace tiempo que dejó de intentar decir cosas como: " _no volveré a caer_ " o  _"solo ha sido esta vez"_ porque ambos saben que lo hará de nuevo. Y duele mucho pero ver a Emma esperando cada noche le hace sentirse menos dolido—le hace feliz y culpable por sentirse así—.

Pero no dice nada más y Emma y él llegan al acuerdo mudo de no hablar de ciertas cosas, cosas sobre planes oscuros y los planes de los héroes tratando de salvar la ciudad. No comentan que ahora sea Emma la villana ni que ahora Regina interprete el papel de salvadora, no comentan nada de eso porque no es necesario y Killian solo quiere las sonrisas de Emma.

Solo quiere un final feliz para Emma (y para él).

Killian desayuna algunos días con Smee y a veces con Tinker. Hace una revisión al Jolly Rogers, repasa todo lo que sabe del Oscuro y luego va almorzar con Belle (siempre) y se queda el resto del día con ella. A veces le ayuda a ordenar la tienda y otras se quedan quietos mirando al infinito sin decir nada.

No existen palabras a veces.

Luego se despide de ella como si siempre hubieran sido amigos del alma y va a cenar—a su barco o a casa de Emma, depende del día—y pasa la noche entera con Emma que no es y si es Emma. Es muy confuso y el sueño, el dolor, la tristeza y las fatigas acumuladas no le ayudan a serenarse.

El alcohol tampoco ayuda muchas veces pero es un mal habito que se ha vuelto sinónimo de su persona. Como el garfio.

Emma lo recibe—cada vez que se vuelven a ver—con una sonrisa pequeña y tira de él, a dentro de la casa, barco o lo que sea, y le recuerda lo cansado que luce con toda la delicadeza del mundo.

—Enfermarás— le recuerda y su voz suena tanto a ella que Killian se siente morir un poco.

Pero es tan estúpidamente masoquista que no trata de alejar ese tono de Emma.

—Mañana— le replica—. Mañana dormiré.

Emma lo deja pasar de vez en cuando pero siempre se asegura de que duerma y si él le pregunta ella le responde—sonriendo siempre—que lo hace porque es su pirata y no soportaría verlo enfermo.

Entonces Killian se rompe un poco—manda a su conciencia a la mierda—y le abraza delicadamente. Porque suena como ella, porque huele como ella, porque le habla como ella y porque es ella.

Es ella, dice la voz de su corazón, sigue siendo ella y su cerebro—conciencia o lo que sea—empieza a ceder a esas ideas finalmente. Porque lo es, es ella. Es Emma con todo lo que eso conlleva.

(Excluyendo sus actos como el Oscuro).

Un día David, Mary Margaret, Regina y Robin se cruzan en su camino cuando va a la tienda del cocodrilo para ver a Belle. Killian los ve como un espejismo y siente que hace una eternidad desde la última vez que los vio, ¿cuándo fue eso? ¿Qué día es hoy? No lo sabe, no lo recuerda y lo único que llega a su cabeza son pequeños ecos de voces que le mueven casi automáticamente.

Hoy le toca llevar el almuerzo a Belle, discutir sobre un libro—beber, añorar y bromear—y ver a Emma en el barco donde él planea pedirle una cita, una excusa para caminar tomando su mano como antes.

— _Guyliner!_ — le llama Regina y Killian se detiene a regañadientes un poco frustrado. No pueden romper su horario.

Killian maldice internamente a su marine interior—ese que creyó muerto junto a su hermano—y que sale cada vez que se siente descolocado, justo como ahora. Vagamente se pregunta si ha vuelto a ser un obseso del tiempo y del orden pero no cree que tenga mayor importancia.

Emma le sonríe cuando se pone a ordenar las cosas de su nueva casa. Se apoya a su lado y susurra:

—TOC.

Killian la mira con el ceño fruncido sin saber a qué se refiere y Emma ríe—preciosa, perfecta—para luego acariciar su mejilla mimosamente.

—Me gusta eso de ti.

Y Killian se derrite cuando Emma le dice eso de esa forma porque le hace querer mandarlo todo un poco a la mierda y besarla hasta que ya no pueda más. Hasta que se desvanezca entre los cabellos de Emma. Y la besa, joder, por supuesto que lo hace porque es Emma.

Y la ama, la ama más que a nada en el mundo.

—Su majestad— murmura cuando el grupo se para frente a él en un semi círculo y Killian siente que su voz esta algo irritada pero no sabe si es porque le están molestando o porque le han llevado lejos de su recuerdo sobre Emma.

Aunque ya no sea exactamente Emma.

Pero si se fija realmente bien ella es realmente Emm…

—¿Dónde te has metido? —Pregunta Mary Margaret con cierta preocupación y el reproche apenas sonando en su voz— Estuvimos pidiendo ayuda con el campamento de nuevos refugiados, ¿sabes? Y no hubo forma de encontrarte.

Killian entrecierra los ojos y trata de hacer memoria. Lleva algún tiempo sin dormir—hoy será el día en el que Emma le obligue a hacerlo—y le cuesta un poco pensar en las cosas.

—¿Me lo pedisteis? —Pregunta y sabe que algo en él a delatado que realmente no tiene ni idea de lo que hablan.

David asiente y le mira fijamente—las ojeras seguramente—y Killian se siente fuera de lugar. Siente que no debería estar allí.

—Te lo comenté en  _Granny´s_ , cuando ayudabas a Belle con los libros.

Killian frunce el ceño y trata de hacer memoria. Lo recuerda vagamente, recuerda a Belle y los libros, recuerda las hamburguesas y la leve fragancia de Emma aún en su ropa. Luego, un poco más fuera de foco, está David, citándole para ayudar en algo—no recuerda el qué—. Ahora supone que se trataba del campamento y que posiblemente el alcohol no fue bueno ese día.

—¿No era el miércoles? —Pregunta porque juraría que alguien (espera que David) le había comentado algo de un miércoles.

—Sí— responde Robin—, pero eso (el miércoles) fue hace tres días.

Killian entre abre la boca, sorprendido, y trata de hacer cuentas pero solo puede contar días relacionados con Emma: Emma leyendo un libro de magia oscura, Emma haciendo toritas, Emma enseñándole una película, Emma besándole y diciéndole que era hora de dormir…

Sacude la cabeza con más energía de la esperada y durante un segundo se marea. Se marea porque no cenó anoche y porque lleva dos días sin desayunar (tiene que marcar una rutina o si no será malo para él). Enfermará, piensa, y Emma entristecerá y dirá que es mejor que se tome un descanso de sus citas.

Y si eso pasa Killian sabe que enloquecerá. No puede dejar ir a Emma, aún existe alguna posibilidad de que vuelve a su lado algún día—da igual el tiempo a esperar—. Porque bueno, si lo piensa mejor, ya está un poco a su lado.

—Se me pasó— murmura—. Espero que os saliera bien y todo eso.

Killian no sabe como ha sonado su voz, no sabe si ha pedido disculpas o si ha pasado del tema. No lo sabe y no le importa porque escucha el tic tac de la torre del reloj diciéndole que va tarde y cuanto más tarde llegue a la cita con Belle menos tiempo pasará con Emma y no puede permitírselo.

Hay algo roto en él, sin duda.

—No luces nada bien— le reafirma David y Killian solo atina a leer preocupación. Eso lo pone un poco nervioso.

—Tampoco tan mal— masculla y hace un ademán para indicarles que va a pasar—. Tengo prisa, luego nos vemos.

Snow niega, obstinada, y la preocupación llena su rostro un poco más.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Le pregunta y a Killian le zumban los oídos.

—Es tarde— responde y se siente ridículo mientras aprieta el paso para irse tan pronto como puede.

Belle le sonríe cuando llega y Killian se las apaña para ser fuerte. Algo dentro de él—algo pequeño que siempre trata de apartar—tiene ganas de romperse y desparramar lamentos por el suelo. Pero es un pirata, es el Capitán Hook y como capitán del Jolly Rogers no puede permitirse esa debilidad.

Ni siquiera frente a Belle—su amiga—.

—Lo siento— susurra y Belle niega con la cabeza, comprensiva, sus ojos azules examinando su rostro.

—No pasa nada, de verdad, solo prométeme que le pedirás a Emma que te deje dormir hoy.

Killian boquea durante un segundo—con los ojos calvados en la mirada limpia de Belle—y luego cierra la boca con las orejas calientes. No había razón para sorprenderse, al fin y al cabo Belle era la chica más inteligente del mundo.

—Ella me obligará, no te preocupes— logra responder a pesar del nudo en su garganta.

Admitir que se ve con Emma y que ella se preocupa por él aún le hace sentir que se ha quitado un peso de encima. Porque es algo bueno, se dice, porque Emma sigue siendo Emma en el fondo.

Emma, se dice, sigue existiendo.

Esa misma noche, cuando se encuentra con Emma, la besa nada más verla. Le envuelve en un abrazo y la besa y Emma corresponde—tan encantadoramente como siempre—y Killian se toma un segundo para adorar a Emma.

—Hey fiera, cálmate un poco— le susurra dándole cortos besos superficiales en los labios—. Es hora de comer y dormir— le recuerda y Killian siente que Emma está allí, justo a su lado (entre sus brazos).

Siente que es la Emma real y que todo está bien.

Pasa la noche con Emma, acurrucados en la cama, y Killian le susurra cosas que acaba olvidando al dormir y Emma le acaricia el rostro cuidadosamente. Todo se siente como un sueño y Killian no quiere despertar.

Si Emma—la mujer que ama—no está a su lado no quiere abrir los ojos.

—Estaré aquí cuando despiertes— le asegura y Killian besa su mano con cariño mientras Emma ríe, preciosa y viva.

—Quiero estar siempre contigo Emma— confiesa Killian mientras deja su mano sobre la cadera cálida de Emma.

Su olor llenándolo todo.

Emma le besa la mejilla—delicadamente—y Killian sabe que va a amarla por toda la eternidad.

—Y yo Killian, y yo.

Killian sonríe y le da un nuevo beso a Emma—que continúa siendo ella—y cierra los ojos suavemente mientras siente como Emma se acurruca a su lado, agradecida por sus palabras (por su confesión), por no haberla dejado.

Y todo parece estar en orden en ese momento, aunque Emma sea el Oscuro y él algo que se pierde entre un héroe y un villano.

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> De acuerdo creo que tengo que explicar algo sobre el fic, ya que no sé si se entiende la idea por la que transcurre. Básicamente es Killian auto convenciéndose de que Emma es Emma y de que no tiene que buscarla porque está ahí, porque nunca se ha ido. Espero haber podido plasmar la idea.


End file.
